


His Rock

by peggy_hamilton



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:48:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22192063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peggy_hamilton/pseuds/peggy_hamilton
Summary: You get injured in the battle of New York and Steve is terrified of losing you
Relationships: Steve Rogers/You
Kudos: 31





	His Rock

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted on my tumblr justthinkingofwaystoavoidbusses
> 
> original request: Hey dear :) Can I send in a request about Steve Rogers for my bday? Where you’re dating each other but then during the War in New York with Loki, you get badly injured. As soon as Steve sees this he rushes to you, cradles you in his arms, trying to Keep you awake and that he loves you. Later in the Hospital you’re out for a while but he stays by your side begging you to wake up? Then after you’re awake he cares for you and makes sure you don’t move too much :) both POVs maybe <3 Thank you <3 <3 - anon

You had been by Steve’s side since practically the minute he woke up. After he escaped SHIELD and they brought him back they assigned you as the agent that would show him around and help him get used to things.

Steve was kind and polite, it was easy to become friends with him. His brain was stuck in the forties so certain things he did were just downright charming and adorable to you, for example calling women ‘dames’, struggling to understand technology.

You began to develop a crush on the super soldier, at first you worried that it would make your friendship awkward but before it became an issue he asked you on a date. He took you to a small diner that was still there from the 40’s but with different owners, apparently the milkshakes weren’t as good but the food was a lot better.

Around SHIELD people began to notice you and Steve going on dates, sure some rumours spread about the two of you. Relationships between agents weren’t allowed, but technically Steve wasn’t and agent of SHIELD and soon everyone could see just how happy you both made each other and all rumours circulated out their short lifespan.

In fact, life was going great until Nick Fury decided to form the Avengers and Loki attacked New York.

As one of SHIELD’s best agents you would be forming a group known as the Avengers along with Steve, some rich Jerk, Natasha who never spoke to you, birdman who never spoke, a muscular blonde alien and a scientist??

So yeah, it was an odd group and most of you didn’t get along all that well. You and Steve stuck together as did Natasha and Clint, Tony and Bruce were science bros and Thor was just happy to be there. Steve and Tony seemed to argue over anything they could, it had been amusing at first but now it was irritating. What on earth had Fury been thinking getting you all together?

Everyone was arguing all the time until someone took one for it who never should have. Phil Coulson. He had died because of Loki and your failure to protect him and everyone else from the wrathful god.

None of you had time to pick fights with each other anymore because Loki was back and he brought reinforcement. Anywhere you looked in the sky were aliens on small space crafts and they were destroying the city. You all jumped into action and went to help. As the others went to the main fight you began by making sure all the civilians were evacuated out of the city or were at least out of the streets and into as much protection as possible.

When you had done that you ran through to the main fight you could see Steve ahead of you fighting off several of the aliens. Briefly you wondered just how weird he must be finding this, first the future then aliens. Rough year.

Grabbing your gun you shot at the aliens with deadly aim it took a few bullets to take some of the stronger ones out but you managed to get them all. “You okay?” you asked Steve as you passed him.

“Yeah,” he replied, slamming his shield into an alien.

The fight was in full swing, more and more space crafts flooded the air and you thought that this was a fight you might not win until you looked up and noticed a large green human looking creature. Ah, that’s why we brought doctor Banner, you thought as you watched in awe for a second as he easily batted space crafts out of the sky with his hands and sent them careening to the ground.

Moving on you found Natasha and you fought off aliens back to back, shooting at the ones in the street and those that passed overhead, you could hear the distant sound of Stark’s repulsor rays firing at the aliens.

Suddenly, a whole new swarm of aliens came at you. Natasha had already left to get cover but you were still in the middle of the street, you fired as fast as you could and trying to take out as many of them as you could but there were too many. You ran out of bullets and didn’t have time to reload before you were knocked to the ground by an alien, you cut your head on the fall and you instantly felt dizzy.

In the distance you heard someone calling your name then you were being lifted into someone’s lap, “Y/N?” came a panicked voice.

“Steve?” you slurred.

“It’s me, yes, it’s me. Hang on, Y/N, stay awake, please. Stay awake, I love you okay? Do not die on me,” he pleaded.

You wanted to echo the words back to him but you could barely summon the energy to move let alone speak, you felt your eyelids droop and you relaxed in Steve’s arms and the rest of the world drowned out.

—

Steve’s POV

The consistent beeping sounds of the machine monitoring your heart beat were killing Steve. You had been unconscious for nearly a week now, you had taken a nasty bang to the head and fallen into a coma. The doctors said they expected you to wake up soon, Steve was always pacing the room or bouncing his leg.

He refused to leave your side. The other Avengers had come and gone and stayed for various lengths of time, they all felt guilty this had happened to you. Steve assured them it was no one’s fault but he felt guilty himself, it seemed everyone around him that he loved died.

He was a super soldier, he was the one who should have gotten hurt, he could take it. You were laying in the hospital bed looking more weak and fragile than he had ever seen you in his life, you had always been his rock. You were the only reason he hadn’t self destructed upon reawakening in the future and now you may not wake up.

The hospital chair was uncomfortable as hell but he wasn’t going to leave you for a second, he held your hand tightly and prayed to any deity he knew to save you. Then he felt it, a small twitch of your fingers against his hand.

“Y/N?” he whispered, sitting up straight.

Your fingers twitched more and he watched as you scrunched your nose then fluttered open your eyes. “Steve?” you asked, your voice quiet and scratchy but it was the most beautiful thing Steve had ever heard in his life.

“Oh, Y/N, thank god. I’m so glad you’re awake,” he rushed out, happy tears filling his eyes.

You managed a weak smile, “Me too,” you whispered, “How long have I been here?”

“6 days,” Steve sighed.

You widened your eyes, “Really? You’ve been here the whole time haven’t you?” you said knowingly.

Steve nodded slowly, “I wasn’t leaving you. I love you.”

You blushed and smiled, “I love you, too, Steve,” you squeezed his hand gently.

Steve leaned forward and kissed you gently. “Water?” he asked when he pulled away.

“Please,” you said gratefully.

—

Your POV

The water had been heaven for your dry and achy throat. The doctor came in and saw that you were awake, he began to check your vitals, “Your vitals are all good. We’ll release you in two days, after that you shouldn’t be doing any strenuous physical activity or moving too much. Rest up until your health is back to normal,” he told you.

“Thank you, doctor,” Steve smiled and the doctor left.

Steve took those words to heart and he really didn’t let you move around. He didn’t let you move across the room to get water and when you left the hospital he insisted on carrying you everywhere so you didn’t have to walk.

Normally you would have been annoyed but you knew he meant well so you let yourself enjoy it. There was something so pleasing about being carried around by a super soldier at all times. Steve would tend to your every need, he would get you whatever food or drinks you wanted. Your favourite was when he cuddled up with you on the sofa at night to watch crappy movies, he was like your own personal radiator.

“I think you might be getting better,” Steve commented after two and a half weeks.

“Nonsense,” you said, snuggling into his chest.

Steve chuckled and you felt the rumble of his chest beneath your fingers, “Oh really?”

“Yeah, really,” you smiled and looked up at him, “Can’t you see I’m still in a bad condition?”

“Absolutely,” Steve said in a mock serious tone.

You grinned, kissing him gently, “Thank you for taking care of me,” you said seriously.

“Any time,” he replied sincerely.


End file.
